The Return of the Shadow
by Elros Archippus
Summary: A year after Eliwood, Hector and Lyn vanquish their foe a prophet while dying prophesies that shadow will fall on the land once more a young skilled prince leads a band of fighters to investigate this claim and so uncovers the darkest secrets of Elibe.
1. Prologue: The Unfolding

Elros: Hello everyone, this story starts just after Nergal's defeat. Be ready for many twists and turns.

Karel: Elros owns not the Fire Emblem stories or their characters, just his own character though maybe not even that

Elros: Uhh thanks Karel anyway on with the fic

………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue: The Unfolding**

His face was ashen in the moving light of the fire. He packed hurriedly. He first strode over to his enormous dresser and began flinging his clothes across the room onto, into, or nearby a small sack that had a strap so you could easily carry it. After throwing his last jerkin across he strode across to the opposite wall by the bed where his sword and shield hung awaiting him, it was a wonder blade made of the finest metal to make it nearly unbreakable and the shield was wonderfully ornate with a huge red dragon running rampant in the middle. He grabbed his axe which was made out of a strong piece of wood similar to oak and a huge silver head with interesting designs all over the head.

He took one last look around the ill lighted room. He had literally ransacked his suite of rooms while he was packing. Just then his door banged open and a great shadow was transfixed in the doorway.

"And where do you think you are going, eh laddie?" asked the man in a tone that he knew well.

"Where you and your generals are to cowardice to go." He said with a slight edge in his voice.

"You know that I have forbidden it."

"Yes father, but they will need much help soon and no one will aid them so I will go."

"NO…….. We have not reason to help them besides we need not listen to an old prophet who is now dead and by all rights insane. He prophesied on his deathbed that evil would come but he was old and was constantly telling me stupidity. He was great once but he had fallen and become pitiful."

"We who are descended from dragon fighters should not need to be told, we should know it before anyone else should now. Don't you feel that he was right?"

"That is not the point, besides we never fought dragons."

"Aye but it is in our blood and we all have been blessed with out ancestor's powers to be able to protect this whole land if they ever returned."

"Let the fools fend for themselves we did not wish to fight but had to and they were the ones who started the wars anyway, if the dragons destroy them it will be good. They banished us because they thought that we might do things without their approval. The Legends were forgotten."

"Yes but we are still bound with the oath our forefathers took. That we would and our descendants would come to the aid of the world if it was ever in need. Because of this I will go and aid them."

"Fine I will not keep you but know this. I will disown you from my house. Once you step the castle gate to do this you are no longer my son or the prince and I will not send men to aid you if you are to be killed."

"I understand father, but I must think and if I go then you have my answer."

"Good that is all I wish you to do is to think before going off rashly."

"Would you permit me to go and scout out and discover if things are amiss?"

"That I will allow for I do not doubt that dragons are returned or will return but I do not know when, were or how. You may go with your men and scout out and then inform me but you will not lead out and army yet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father, I must go for we are prepared to depart."

"You will of course use Fargus' services?"

"Yes, of course"

"Good, until your return or message my son this place is a good day of Pegasus or Wyvern riding away."

With that his father left and the prince finished his packing and left for the town just outside of the town. He walked through the town until he came to the door of an inn and slowly began to open the door. He did not notice the shadow dart away as the light poured out.

………………………………………………………………………

Elros: well that is the first chapter

Canas: Well done

Elros: Thanks

Garneth: When do we come?

Achles: yeah

Arist: I know hurry up

Elros: hang on, you will soon be in it……………… R&R


	2. Departure and the Shadow Appears

Elros: Well Chapter 1, finally

Achles: FINALLY, GOSH YOU TAKE WAY TOO LONG!

Elros: YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT

Achles: WHY NOT I CAN YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT BESIDES YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD FINISH THREE DAYS AGO.

Elros: WELL I AM SORRY SCHOOL WRITING GOT IN THE WAY

Arist: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

Achles: WHAT DO YOU CARE (drawing sword)

Garneth: Cut it out

Achles: Or what

(Garneth reaches for sharp point big lance)

(Everyone stops)

Karel: Owneth Fire Emblem not does Elros, Just his ideas he does

Elros: thank you Karel, now it is time for Canas' corner!

**Reviewers Corner**

Canas: well here we go

Kijogigo- thank you for the compliment

Rio Hitzamure- you bet, just wait till this gets going

Jumpjumpjump5- They will be longer, but don't worry I will proofread I do an okay goodP.S. send it to me at my email

………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Departure and the Shadow Appears**

He entered the inn and strode across to the innkeeper

"Hello there, Silas."

"Well hello sire, your company is in the back."

"Thank you, here give us all another round, please."

"Of course."

With that, he walked to the back door and turned the ornate brass knob. All the gaiety in the room subsided as he entered and all of the men stood for the prince. With a quick hand gesture, all resumed. He sat down at a table with eight other people.

"Well generals, my father has given me leave to depart, but he will not give us an army. We will take our little company and travel to Elibe where we will discover if things are amiss." He paused as he looked around the table, most were young. They were his close friends, who rose in ranks to be his commanding generals. Three of the generals were older, they were head of the prince's guard.

Garneth a General, Achles a Hero, and Arist a sage. These three had taught him everything he knew and had practically raised him for his last fifteen years. They had experienced much together and all of them were close to him and to each other.

The other five were Tath a falcoknight, Durel a wyvern Lord, Dain a nomad trooper, Krist a swordmaster, and Glild a warrior.

"Well, what is the plan?" Asked Garneth.

"We leave tonight on the ship... the _Davros_ arrives in half of an hour." Said Baylen.

"So we're finally off," said Arist "Good. After that last visit, I've been dying to return. I am surprised that we have not heard from the Lord Athos yet."

"I think that there's something wrong. I believe that the Lord Archsage would contact us if he could, as he was always in contact with the banished kingdoms." Said Tath frankly.

"Well, whatever the reason, we must go over there," Said Garneth, always the voice of reason in the bunch. "I have good reason to believe that the Archsage has used up his life force and has finally left this earth since Briammond has left us too."

"Very true," Said Baylen "For Briammond said nothing to warrant us knowing either way all he did was give us the prophecy, and then drop to the ground and die. I feel sad for him, but he thought of the world first, which is the important thing to remember."

Just then, a man came into the room. He was tall and dark from the sun and had a stripped scarf tied to his head. He also had a huge axe hoisted up over his shoulder. The innkeeper was apparently distressed at the idea of someone with that big of a weapon forcing his way into see the prince.

"I am sorry sir, but he's just too big"

"That's fine" Said Baylen "Get him a drink, please. Come Dart, you old water rat why; are you here? Were the seas easy on you?

"Aye, and we're ready for you scallywags. So where are we off to this time? A distant isle where nothing grows but death?" As he said this he sat down and drained the tankard in one go.

Baylen laughed "You always knew how to put them away; anyway, no, we are just on a scouting mission for my father.'

"Ahhh … so you believe something's up?"

"Well, I was hoping Fargus would give me a little help with this one. After the Nergal scare, we have sensed the dragons again and want to be ready in case of hostility. We know that Elibe will be defenseless if dragons have come."

"Alright, when you are finished here, proceed to the dock where we'll stow your carcasses aboard and shove off for Elibe."

"Men, finish what you've got and then we'll be off." Said Achles.

An hour later, they were out of the dock and moving steadily for open waters. They had traveled a day and everyone was uneasy and ready to be on land again since they had not gotten their sea legs yet. Then fog a blanket of fog began to roll in. All the sailors were on edge, for many were superstitious and believed that misfortune was upon them, for a ship rarely met fog this far out at sea. Fargus was encouraging his men and they continued to sail on. The small company of hardened fighters had seen many horrors, were ready for anything and were asked by Fargus to stand by in case of a problem. An hour past, and they were well into the fog. They could see little, but just then they heard a noise of oars and the men prepared themselves for whatever that might come to the ship.

Baylen strapped on his sword, secured his axe in his shield sheath and stood ready with the other men. A shrill cry came from out of nowhere and as the cry ended, a great army of odd beings came on to the deck of the ship. Most were dead, but some seemed to be almost dead but not quite alive, things that were possessed. The large host of beings gave a cry, charged across the deck and collided with the small host. Luckily the small force was used to the unusual and fended off the attack. Then a creature that was black and had wings came from the heights and landed on the deck. It was hard to determine what it was. It was not a dragon or a wyvern, but something like it. It was twice the height of a normal man and was far more menacing then the other creatures. It decimated five men in a single breath of blinding fire. It then took out another two who ventured into the reach of its sharp claws. An arrow buried itself in the creature's right shoulder, and it howled with much pain. Another hit the creature in the other arm and it collapsed. Using its teeth, it tore the arrows out, but could not rise in time to defend itself from a blow from Dain's sword. Then, a swarm of creatures came to block him from the creature. It slowly and tediously lifted itself up and flew, as best it could, away. Some of the masses of creature attacked again, while the rest retreated and were gone. The remaining ones, realizing they had been abandoned, fought viciously, then with drew again and formed lines. Baylen led a charge with the generals, the troops followed, and easily routed the creatures and they were dispatched quickly.

"Wow, what were those things?" Asked Baylen.

"I don't know," answered Arist. "I'll get on it right away." With that he headed out and to motioned his research group, a shaman and five mages, to follow him.

"Tell Arist to get accurate drawings that we can bring to father so we can show him what we faced. Nicely done Dain, thank you."

"Nothing to it sire, we all learned it as young fighters. If there is an enemy greater than you, take it down from a distance and then venture in close for the finishing blow. I only wish we could have killed that thing."

"Some how, I do not think that this will be the last encounter with that thing." Said Garneth thoughtfully, "Anyway let's hope we arrive without anymore problems."

"Aye, that was a fierce battle, luckily we could defeat them, but that was strange for these waters."

"Has there been anything else strange happening lately."

"Not really, but then I do not venture farther than Badon's inn."

"How far are we from shore?"

"Two days, but it could be sooner depending on winds."

The two days passed quickly and they soon landed at Badon. They spent the night and then set out in morning.

………………………………………………………………………

Elros- Yes one down many to go

Teth- very good but I don't think you gave me the right personality

Elros- didn't want to portray your personality in any negativity just yet, so I only used only your positive characteristics, which I might add cut down on my material considerably.

Teth-Thank you,……………… WAIT!

Elros- Crap

(runs away as Teth pursues with painful pointy stuff)

Garneth- R&R, Elros enjoys being noticed, please no flames, sigh I must go save Elros' butt now, bye from us all!

Elros- Yahhhhhhhhhhh get her away from meeeeeeee


End file.
